


Do Knot Disturb The Boss

by KnottheWolf



Series: Requests [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alpha Derek Hale, Bondage, Boypussy, Boypussy Stiles Stilinski, Breeding Kink, CEO Derek Hale, Come Inflation, Dirty Talk, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Knotting, M/M, Rope Bondage, Somnophilia, Watersports, piss fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnottheWolf/pseuds/KnottheWolf
Summary: Prompt: it's great to see you writing again! I love love love cum inflation & breeding, especially combined with size kink & knotting - maybe something like Stiles tied up all day & Derek fucking him off and on, plugging him in between as he gets fuller and fuller. Boypussy, SomnophiliaDerek keeps stiles plugged up constantly, both in his mouth and boypussy, only taking out the gag/plug to piss or fuck him. thank you!
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Requests [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926433
Comments: 3
Kudos: 646





	Do Knot Disturb The Boss

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember to read the tags!!

“God you look so pretty like this.”

Stiles whimpers from where he’s lying over Derek’s desk, bent over naked with his arms tied behind his back with red rope. A gag in his mouth to keep his jaw open and loose for Derek whenever he felt like fucking Stiles’s mouth and filling it with his cum. But most of the day, Derek had Stiles bent over his desk, ass in display with a black plug in his ass.

Whenever his Alpha felt the desire to fuck him and fill him up with cum until he was _stuffed_ to the rim with it, the man could just take the plug out and fuck inside of Stiles’s cunt with ease.

Right now the plug was sitting next to Stiles on the desk, while Derek had three fingers lazily fucking his _sloppy_ pussy. Stiles whines in the back of his throat as he slowly starts to wake up from the nap he was taking earlier, Derek must have fucked him while he was sleeping because Stiles felt a little more sore than usual.

“Finally waking up, baby?” He heard Derek tease from his side, “I thought you would have woken up from the knotting I gave you earlier, but you just slept right through it.”

A noise escapes Stiles’s throat when fingers hit that sweet spot that have has Stiles _gushing_ onto Derek’s fingers.

“That’s a good little slut.” Derek rumbles.

The chair squeaks, and Derek is standing and moving behind Stiles. The sound of a zipper being pulled down echoes in the silent office and Stiles moans when Derek pushes inside of his drenched cunt. Shivering as the man curls a hand around Stiles’s tied up arms and uses them to hold Stiles still as he fucks him. His cock hitting Stiles in all the right places and immediately has the younger man moaning and screaming with the gag in his mouth, breathing heavily through his nose while Derek fucks him like it’s his job.

“Do you know how many times I’ve fucked you today? I lost count after _twenty_ so it must have been a lot.” Derek rumbles over him, claws piercing into Stiles’s side and causing him to cry out. The noise muffled from the gag in his mouth.

The older man grunts and slaps a hand down harshly on Stiles ass, pulling a startled scream.

“Come on, work that little _cunt_ of yours. I know it can’t be that tired.” Derek bites into his shoulder.

Trembling, Stiles does as his Alpha asks him and clenches as tightly as he can around the older man’s girth. When he feels the start of Derek’s knot in his pussy, Stiles shakes and pushes back, wanting to feel that delicious stretch in his cunt from Derek splitting him wide open.

“Needy little mate.” He scratches down Stiles’s back until the younger man is arching you into the touch. “Gonna come for me, baby? Gonna get my dick all nice and _wet_ for that pretty little pussy of yours?”

Stiles wants to sob the man’s name, plead for him to fuck his hard. Fuck him more. Push his fat knot inside of Stiles until he’s being split open on it, and his belly is filled with Derek’s come until he’s swollen with it. Even know he can tell his stomach has grown a little from how much Derek has fucked him that day, and filled him with his come.

He squeaks as Derek’s knot finally pops inside of him, stretching his walls and causing Stiles’s eyes to roll in the back of his head as he mewls and comes again. His muscles working as he clenches and milks Derek’s knot, getting every last drop of come out of his Alpha’s knot and groaning when he feels even more full than normal. He wants his belly to be stuffed with Derek’s come, wants it to be that when he stands up it will be like a waterfall leaking out of his cunt. Wants Derek to breed him up with his pups until Stiles is heavy and swollen with them.

The door to the office opens, and Stiles freezes, his head is resting on the cold wooden desk and his shoulders tended as the clipping of heels grows closer to the desk.

“Mr, Hale-“

“Is this important? Otherwise, you know I _don’t_ like to be disturbed.” Derek’s voice goes cold and clipped, a hand smoothing down Stiles’s back and giving his ass a squeeze.

“I’m sorry, sir. It’s just that there were a few important letters of mail that came in. And I thought you might want them delivered by _person._ ” She says, voice going honey sweet.

Stiles feels his stomach clench at the implication of this woman’s voice, he growls a little and clenches harshly around Derek’s knot. Pulling a grunt from the older man as he comes inside of Stiles again.

“Thank you, Beatrice. If that’s all, I’d like to get back to what I was doing.” Derek growls as he takes the few pieces of letters.

“My name is Victoria-“

“ **Out.** ”

She scampers away and closes the door, which immediately has Stiles settling back down. His body tensing a little when he hears Derek chuckle darkly.

“Did you get jealous, baby? Did you really think I would look at anyone else when I have you right here? Bent over my desk and your pussy filled with my cum. It’s a sight to behold and only something I get to see.” Derek snarls, and claws down Stiles’s back. “You’re my little _cum dump_ , understand.”

Nodding his head, Stiles yells when Derek pushes harshly further inside of him. There’s a moment when nothing happens and then suddenly the _scolding_ heat of piss jetting inside of Stiles’s cunt has the younger man moaning. The warm liquid sloshing inside of him as Derek waits the last few minutes for his knot to go down, before plugging Stiles’s pussy up.

“When we get home, I’m going to breed that little cunt of yours until you’re choking on my cum. Am I understood, baby?”

Nodding his head, Stiles shakes with excitement for what will meet him when they go home that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Prompt Form: 
> 
> https://forms.gle/d3LWBiP39tZPP79D7


End file.
